


It's Over

by immortalife



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, I hate angst but im writing it, I love both of them, I love hurting myself with this kind of stories, M/M, maybe hanging ending? idk, mostly jaehwan centric idk, pls dont hate minhyun, sorry this probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/immortalife
Summary: “I’m sorry, let’s stop this” are the only words Jaehwan doesn’t want to leave from the lips of his beloved.(or who knew that those 5 words can wreck Jaehwan so much)





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back again ;w; this time it's an MinHwan fic! Time to water this tag ;w;
> 
> This story is inspired by Pentagon's ['It's Over'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iy5zjZq3fJU). So I wish you could listen to it while reading this(?) [and probably read the translation of the song too]
> 
> I'm sorry if the story would not meet your expectations (as much as I'm not satisfied with it but anyways) and for the incorrect grammar I may have. (UNBETA-ED I'm sorry :c)
> 
> I wrote this on a whim after listening to PTG's It's Over. Please do leave a comment on how you think about this story and kudos are much appreciated! Those kudos gives me motivation to write more :) 
> 
> Thank you! And enjoy reading!

The pitter patter of the rain in Jaehwan’s window masked his sobs, hoping that his roommates won’t hear. It’s been a week since he was locked up in his room, only going out when he was called to eat or asked for some errands to run.

Jisung and Daniel can’t help but to feel their heart shattering into pieces when they hear Jaehwan breaking down in his room for the whole week, the latter thought he was keeping silent about it. Neither of his roommates doesn’t have the urge to bring it up since they know why Jaehwan was being like this.

It’s because of a certain person they know too well. The person who made Jaehwan always feels at home, who always compliments him, who makes his day much brighter than any other days when he wasn’t still in his life. The very person who helped Jaehwan to be who he is right now.

_Hwang Minhyun._

**_-Flashback; 2 years ago-_ **

“Kim Jaehwan! Clean your mess!” Minhyun shouted from the kitchen when he saw Jaehwan’s dishes scattered on the table. A small smile flashed in his face, even though his lover was like this, he still love him to bits.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Jaehwan entered the kitchen to see Minhyun whose back was facing him. He sneaked behind the older, surprising him with a back hug, chin resting on his shoulders.

He felt Minhyun jolt a little bit but slowly calmed down. Facing Jaehwan, he placed a soft kiss on his cheeks then turning back his attention in washing the dishes.  Jaehwan back hugging Minhyun wasn’t a first, heck it might even be their favorite thing to do.

“Yah, do you think you can get away with your mess by back hugging me?” Minhyun lets out a soft chuckle, still in their position; Jaehwan pouted which the older didn’t seem to notice. “I was going to clean it up but your back was facing me” mumbling before detaching himself from Minhyun.

After cleaning the kitchen, they plopped themselves in the sweet comfort of the couch, watching their favorite TV show, Jaehwan’s head in Minhyun’s lap, the latter softly playing with his hair, Jaehwan loved it, a satisfied sigh left his lips before he felt his eyes slowly shutting.

* * *

 

The following morning, Jaehwan felt someone was staring at him, baring holes in his body. He shifted, slowly opening his eyes.  Hwang Minhyun was beside him, smiling from ear to ear. What an angelic face, Jaehwan thought. “It’s rude to stare at someone who is sleeping you know?” arching his eyebrow while groggily stretching. He hears a soft chuckle followed by “Good Morning too princess”.

 Jaehwan was about to retort when he felt a pair of plump lips placed on top of his, their morning breaths mixed together with Minhyun’s minty toothpaste. He felt like he was in cloud nine. Nothing can beat the morning kiss Minhyun gives him every day, like it was his energy refill for the whole day.

“I haven’t brushed yet” Jaehwan pouted. “THE Kim Jaehwan, brushing his teeth in the morning? I don’t think so” Minhyun kissed his forehead again before leaving the confines of their bed. “Hyung~” Jaehwan whined, not wanting to leave the bed, heck it’s a Saturday morning. “Have you forgotten what day it is today?” Jaehwan can only scrunch his forehead, knocking his brain to see if he missed on something important for the day. Minhyun only sighed, pulling Jaehwan from the bed and pushing him towards the bathroom. “Go take a bath now, we’re leaving in 20 and wear your best clothes okay?” with a final kiss on the cheek, Minhyun gave a last push for Jaehwan to enter the bathroom.

Their day cannot end without a lovely dinner. Minhyun reserved a table for two in their favorite restaurant. Jaehwan who was still unaware of the occasion, glanced up to see Minhyun scanning the menu. “You look handsome today” gasping after noticing he said it out loud. “Thank you, and you too Jaehwan, I love how you look today” Minhyun gave him a bright smile, the smile Jaehwan loved so much, the smile that made him head over heels for the said owner.

* * *

 

Dinner ended with a clink of champagne glasses, glances to each other like one’s gonna leave if they didn’t spare a glance and smiles that meant something that only both of them could understand.

Jaehwan saw Minhyun obtaining something from his pocket before capturing his hands above the table, gracing it with his thumb in smooth circles. “Jaehwan, from the first time I met you, I really thought we won’t be able to get along, you being a clumsy, messy kid, me being a neat guy and always nagging at others for their mess.” He let out a small laugh before continuing “Never once I thought about falling for a guy like you. What did you do to me Jaehwan? How did you capture my heart?” Jaehwan was laughing inside. How cheesy can his boyfriend get?

Snapping away from his thoughts, he felt a cold silver ring being slipped into his fingers. “Minhyun Hyung..” was the only words that left his mouth. “Happy 2nd Anniversary Kim Jaehwan. This ring signifies the bond we will be having for the rest of our lives. You are mine as I am yours. I love you Kim Jaehwan, I love you so much even though you forgot this special day today” Minhyun chuckled as he lift Jaehwan up and hugged him, kissing him from forehead, down to his nose, cheeks and finally his lips.

“Thank you Minhyun. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being with me for the past two years, thank you for keeping up with my mess and clumsiness. I can never thank you enough. Happy 2nd Anniversary too. I loveyou” Jaehwan returned the kiss and their night ended both naked underneath the sheets, cuddling each other till they fall asleep.

* * *

 

After their 2nd Anniversary, Jaehwan and Minhyun are still strong as ever; Minhyun walking Jaehwan to school and sometimes picking him up after class, going grocery shopping together, watching their favorite movies during weekends and of course some ‘Netflix and Chill’.

Until that time where Daniel and Jisung saw their roommate sitting in the university cafeteria, staring into nothing, food being untouched.

**_-Fastforward to the week when Jaehwan started to lock himself in the room-_ **

“Jaehwan?” Jaehwan was snapped out of his dazed state when Jisung poked him lightly. “Oh. Hi Daniel, Hi Jisung hyung, didn’t notice you there” he gave them a half assed smile, hoping that they won’t notice it.

“So.. why are you alone and why are you staring into space?” Daniel asked, munching down on his lunch with Jisung sipping his banana milk. “Nothing really. Just thinking about some things li-“ he was cut short by Jisung who asked him “Where is Minhyun? I thought you two were attached to the hip!” then there, he felt his heart dropping, shattering to a million pieces, before he knew it, tears were streaming down from his eyes. Both his roommates panicked, confused as to why Jaehwan cried at the mention of Minhyun’s name.

Back in their dorm, Jisung gave a glass of water to the still sobbing Jaehwan who was now in Daniel’s bed. “Jaehwan, why are you crying? Did something happen?” Jisung patted his back, trying to calm him down.

“Hyung-“ Jaehwan croaked, voice strained from crying too much. “Hyung.. M-Minhyun… Minhyun  b-broke up with me” Daniel and Jisung whipped their heads towards Jaehwan’s curled figure on the bed.

“HOW? HOW DID IT HAPPEN JAEHWAN” Jisung said in gritted teeth. He trusted Minhyun. He trusted the guy who said he will make Jaehwan happy.

“The night before you two left for Daniel’s dance competition, he called me. We met up at the café nearby the school” Jaehwan tried to stop his tears from flowing but damn he was betrayed.

**_-coffee shop-_ **

“Minhyun hyung!” Jaehwan was about to give him a kiss on the cheek when the said man avoided it. Jaehwan did not seem to mind, thinking that the older might be stressed out due to his work.

“Jaehwan. I have something to tell you” Jaehwan can see that the glint from Minhyun’s eyes are now gone. The said guy, fumbling with the hem of his shirt, looking anywhere except Jaehwan’s eyes.

He nods for Minhyun to continue “I’m sorry Jaehwan- I’m sorry I’m such a selfish person right now but-“ Jaehwan felt his breathe hitched and the bomb was dropped with Minhyun’s final words “I’m sorry, let’s stop this”. Who knew those 5 words can make Jaehwan’s heart break into a million of pieces.

He didn’t care if he created a scene in the coffee shop, he didn’t care if he looks like a crying mess in front of other people. The only thing he cared about was Minhyun, sitting in front of him, head bowed down, not attempting to say anything.

Minhyun stood up, calming Jaehwan to sit down. Once he was seated, still sobbing, Minhyun held his hand for the last time, caressing it and whispered “I’m sorry Jaehwan, it’s for the best”, placing a familiar object in front of him. It was their 2nd Anniversary ring. With that, Minhyun left daring not to look back, yes he may be a jerk but he has his reasons, before he opened the café door, Jaehwan screamed “WHAT ABOUT THE 2 YEARS WE HAD? WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING WE’VE BEEN THROUGH?” only to see Minhyun’s back fading in the sea of people.

**_-present-_ **

Guitar strums can be heard inside Jaehwan’s room and Daniel and Jisung knew immediately the song he was playing. The song that Jaehwan wrote after the break up. The one he wrote about Minhyun. The song about his pain from the lover who left him hanging.

_“Baby I think it’s over, it’s over, it’s over_

_Yeah I know you love me, you love me, you love me,_

_But Baby I think it’s over, it’s over, it’s over_

_It’s over It’s over_

_I’m sorry it’s over, it’s over”_

With a last strum, a tear fell out of Jaehwan’s eyes before he received a message from an ID named “Hwang Minhyun, my forever”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope it wasn't a mess (or it really is a mess HAHA I'm sorry). I'd love to hear your thoughts about this story and you can request a pairing if you like, I'll do my best to write it :) 
> 
> Let's sink in this ship together. I love them, don't hate on Minhyun ;A;.
> 
> If you want to /scream/ with me about W1 or any other pairings, you can reach me in my [CC](http://curiouscat.me/woojinseob).
> 
> Kudos and comments are much much appreciated and it would let me know where should I improve :)


End file.
